Fateful Bets
by Bonzai-Bunny
Summary: LiamxLex. Liam took Ian out for drinks and ended up with Lex at his side.


Warnings: BoyxBoy, language, alcohol use. In other words if that stuff offends you, GTFO. D:

Disclaimer: The characters in this belong to I'm just borrowing them for awhile. :3

---o0o---

Liam sloshed around brown liquid in a glass and stared into the swirling pool as if it were the cause of all of his problems. He numbly noted how the crystals of the glass reflected the bright flashing lights of the Gold Mountain Casino bar. In other words: he was bored.

He looked over at his drinking 'companion,' Ian, who happened to be slumped over the table, mumbling incoherently about something. Ian was obviously drunk out of his mind. Some help he turned out to be. The evening was supposed to be a little get-together for the boys in an attempt to actually know each other and maybe become friends. In truth, it was more of a chance for Liam to try to sort out his feelings, have a man-to-man talk about what was going on in his life.  
It got old, fast.

"Yo, Ian. You ready t'go?" Liam poked his companion in the side, hoping for some sign that he was still alive.

"Ya t'ink your so....special, 'on't ya?" Ian mumbled, and attempted to sit up, while straining to keep his eyes focused on Liam.

"Excuse me?" Liam reached out a hand to help Ian, only to have it slapped away by the angry drunk.

"Ya 'eard me....ah bet you 'oundn't tap any....one o' t'e 'itches 'ere."  
Liam perked up when he heard this. Sure, taking a bet from a drunken man wasn't the wisest of ideas, but who was Liam to back down from a challenge?

"I bet I could."  
Ian gave a sort of lop-sided grin and pointed in, what seemed to be, a random direction.

"'Ows 'bout 'er?" And sure enough Liam saw a person standing a distance away in front of one of the slot tabels. She had short blonde hair and was wearing the casino uniform.

"Sure. I bet you by the time the night is over, I'll get in her pants."  
Ian nodded before crashing his head down on the bar table and falling asleep in his own drool.

"Um, yeah," Liam patted Ian on the back and walked off in the distance of the table.  
The girl Ian pointed to, broke away from the crowd and sat down on one of the lounge chairs, her back facing Liam.  
_This is going to be easy, _he thought.

"Hey. Want me to buy you a couple of drinks?" He said when was behind her. He put on his 'smooth' look and nearly choked when 'she' turned around.  
In front of him stood a 5'10, blonde haired, crimson-eyed male. In fact it was Lex, who in the lack of light, looked quite feminine.  
"Sure, I'm going home for the night and could use a couple," Lex winked and elbowed Liam and made his way over to the flashing neon lights that was a bar, leaving Liam standing there.

_Well, shit. That didn't turn out as planned. _

As it turned out, Lex made a much better drinking partner than Ian, who still was asleep. Lex actually listened to Liam when he talked. It made him feel....well, wanted. Like someone actually cared enough to pay attention to what he was saying instead of his looks. It was sort of nice.  
The conversation had started out as small talk at first. Simple questions were asked like, "How long have you worked here?" and simple answers sufficed. The alcohol consumption was a little more, both of their faces were slightly flushed and their movements a little slowed, but nothing more than that. Anyway, both of them had a much more tolerance than Ian did, AKA the "two beer queer."

"You know, I think it's time to take him home," Liam said when he noticed Ian waking from his slumber and trying to stand.  
He started to pick up his keys from off the counter but Lex placed his hand on Liam's to stop him.  
"You've been drinking a little more than I have. How about I take both you over to my place? It's not nearly as far as driving to his house."  
Liam was smart enough to take that offer. Trying to get Ian home would be Hell and there was no doubt that Ian wouldn't be able to get home by himself.

"Thanks, you're a pal," Liam gave a grateful smile and Lex smiled back.

"No prob."

Both of them went over to Liam's former drinking companion. He had given up on trying to stand and now looked as if he was hitting on the bartender.

"Ian, Dude. We're leaving."  
Ian attempted to frown in disgust, which ultimately failed and ended up as a goofy expression.  
"Is z'at t'e 'itch ah 'ointed at?" Lex frowned in confusion, but Ian continued. "Ah 'idn't knows ya 'wung dat 'ay. Fi'ures, a pretty 'oy like ya 'ould be 'uch a....queer," Ian rested his head down on the table again. The two males stood there, blinking until they heard snoring again.  
"Um....I don't think he's waking up anytime soon. Maybe we should carry him?"  
Liam nodded in agreement and swung one of Ian's arms over his shoulder while Lex took the other.  
"One....two....three!" Both of them hoisted Ian on his feet, slightly grateful that he didn't wake up.

They carried Ian to Liam's black Honda Civic (it was nice in Lex's opinion). Lex drove, but not because Liam was too buzzed too handle the wheel (they both probably were), but because Liam honestly had no idea where Lex lived. Thankfully, it was a little less than three miles away. They both sat in silence, not really sure what to say. The humming sound of the motor muffled the silence and gave them both time to think.  
Sure, the alcohol was a good excuse for them to talk, but both of their minds hung on what Ian had last said: about Liam's sexuality.  
In all honesty, Liam never gave his sexuality much thought. He just automatically assumed he was straight. He enjoyed girls and they enjoyed him, right? He pulled out of his thoughts when he felt the car slow down and then stop.

"Here we are," Lex pulled the keys out of the ignition and handed them to Liam.

"Home, sweet, home," Liam nodded silently and got out of the car.  
Lex's house wasn't really all that bad. It was just a regular one story house. It had sapphire blue walls with white trimmings and a neat lawn.  
"Nice place."

"Thanks. You think you could help me get him out?"

"Oh, sorry man."

"That's okay."  
Liam crawled in the back seat to pick Ian. He put one arm under his knees and one rested on Ian's back in an attempt to hand him to Lex. This was going fine until Ian stirred in his sleep. Both Lex and Liam froze; who knew what would happen if he woke up then.  
"Gino...." Ian muttered and looped his arms around Liam's neck.  
"Mmm . . ." Ian snuggled against Liam's chest leaving him beet red. Awkward silence passed between the two until Liam cleared his throat.  
"Um. . . help?"

Lex mumbled an apology and helped Liam carry the drunk into his house. They sat him down on a random couch, amazed he had yet to wake up.  
After awhile both of them sat on the blue-grey carpet in silence not really sure what to do. Liam could have departed from his new friend, but that seemed rude. Plus he found Lex to be quite interesting. There was something about Lex that seemed . . . entrancing. The way Lex's blonde hair fell over his eyes made Liam's stare. Every time they touched his heart fluttered slightly. It confused Liam. If he was really the Ladies' Man that he thought himself to be, why did he keep feeling what he felt?

"I have an idea. Let's play a game. I'm in the mood to chance my luck," Lex said finally breaking the silence.  
Liam perked up. "Oh? And what game would that be?"  
"Let's just say it's something close to strip poker," Lex winked at Liam, once again causing blush to spread across his face.  
"So, um. . . how d'you play it?"

"The rules are simple. There person going says two things. The opposing player has to guess which one is true. If the opposing player guesses correctly, the person going has to strip and vice versa. You game?"  
Liam nodded. He may have been a bit shaky about stripping in front of a guy, but he was never one to back down a challenge.

"Okay, I'll go first. I either was dragged by a lawn mower when I was little, or I've drowned."  
Liam thought about his answer for a while and finally said, "You've drowned." Lex chuckled and shook his head. "Nope. I was dragged by a lawn mower. That's one article of clothing for you."  
Liam sighed and took off his boot. "My turn."

The game went on like that for an hour. Liam had lost a considerable amount of clothing, sitting in only his boxers while Lex had lost his shoes and socks. Lex couldn't help but to stare at the almost nude body before him. He didn't know when it happened but something about Liam was attractive. Lex had never been interested in females anyway, but the idea still sort of frightened him. It was hard for Lex to not be distracted by an almost God-like body in front of him with only his boxers on as a tease.  
Eventually they noticed that they were sitting much closer together, but made no attempt to move. It seemed useless when it was so obvious the boys were enjoying being that close together, no matter how much they denied it. Lex had his head rested on Liam's bare chest and the questions were softer spoken, almost whispered.

"Okay, my turn. I've either kissed a guy before or I've....just never cared for the women I've slept with."  
Lex sat up to think about that. "You've.....never been interested in the women you've slept with?" Liam nodded his head slowly and reached for his boxers, but Lex's hand once again stopped him.  
"How about.....I make that first one true. Care to kiss me?"  
Liam hesitated. He thought about all of the repercussions that could possible go with it and his former heterosexuality, but that disappeared the moment he stared into Lex's crimson eyes. He whispered, "Yes," and leaned in.  
They were so close, Liam's warm breath tickled Lex's nose and cheeks. They moved in even closer. Their lips briefly touched and a wave of sparks was sent through both of their bodies.

Lex backed up, much to Liam's dismay.  
"Whoa," he whispered and Liam silently agreed.

"C-can I do that again?"  
Lex closed his eyes and leaned in. Liam cupped the other's face and pressed his lips against Lex's with slightly more force. The reaction was more than just a couple of sparks.  
Lex wrapped his arms around Liam's bare back and the kiss became more intense. His tongue flickered in Lex's mouth eliciting a surprised gasp. Briefly their tongues battled until Liam broke the kiss. He pushed Lex to the ground and trailed his tongue along the base of other's neck.

"Mmm. . . Liam. . . my shirt. . ."

Liam slid the other's shirt off and stared at the beauty before him. Lex laid there with his hair tussled and his parted lips swollen pink and it only made him want Lex more. He attacked the new bare skin with bruising kisses.  
Liam suddenly stopped and sat up.

"How about we take this game into your room?"

--o0o--

Liam groaned from the bright light blinding him. He looked around and was thoroughly confused. He recognized nothing in the bedroom he was sleeping in. He squinted his eyes from the light and the headache he possessed and then it occurred to him.  
The bedroom he was sleeping in probably belonged to some random chick he didn't care for in some one-night stand. That is, until he eyed the blonde mop of hair almost snuggled against him. The person the blonde hair belonged to opened his crimson eyes and the memories of the past night went flooding back to Liam.

Ian, the dare, Lex, taking Ian to Lex's house, the game, the kiss, the sex. Liam blinked furiously in realization. He had sex with a _guy_ and he remembered everything.

"Mmm, Good morning," Lex sat up and leaned his head against the headboard. "Sleep well?"

There was brief silence between them until Liam decided to speak.  
"So.....um....about last night...." Liam was really at lost as what to say. Now he knew why people referred it as "doing it." It was so damn awkward to talk about afterwards.  
"What's to say? We were drunk and we screwed like bunnies."

"I wasn't as drunk as I said I was . . ."

Lex sighed. "Me neither."

"....."

"We have really fucked up ways of saying we like each other, don't we?"  
Lex leaned on Liam's bare shoulder. "Yep."  
"What now?"

"I don't know. Did it feel like a random one-night stand to you?"  
Liam thought for awhile then shook his head. "No. I really enjoyed it."  
"So . . . you wanna continue doing this? Us together I mean."

"I don't know. I mean, I've never been with a guy before. It's still all a little weird to me."  
"Yeah, me too."  
Liam nuzzled the top of Lex's blond hair. "I guess . . . we could try. If things don't work out it was for the better, right?"  
Lex smiled. "I'd like that."  
They both sat that way in a comfortable silence then Liam spoke again. "Wait. What about Ian?"

"What about him? I say how about we take a shower to talk this over more."  
Liam raised an eyebrow and smiled slyly. "We?"

"Yeah. I mean, would you like to take a shower with me?"

Liam kissed Lex on the cheek. "I'd love to."

Owari.

--o0o--

Woo! My first Gaia fic. Yes, this was my entry for the NPC slash challenge.

Please review. :3


End file.
